Emily Means More
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Victor is sad, hurting and misses Emily SOOOO much! He is married to Victoria, he should be happy, he has a pretty little girl with the name of Emily but isn't. So when he kills himself, comes back and Jr Emily goes missing, what happens? Also, Emily is dating Barkis, and they too have a child. In all this mess, can Victor get Emily back?
1. Chapter 1: Dying

**This is a ****2**** SHOT about Corpse's Bride. Or it may be a story, I don't know yet. :) I don't own anything from it, just enjoy! :D**

A young woman stands next to a dead tree. "Barkis!" She called. The girl's name was Emily; she was going to marry Barkis, a man she thought she loved. "Barkis, are you there?" Emily called. Nothing but the wind is heard. She sighed heavy when a sound is heard. "Barkis?" it all happened so fast, one minute she seen her Barkis then she's on the ground staring up at him. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" She asked.

Barkis smirked. "Oh my dear Emily, I shall have you than we will live happily, or at least I will." Barkis said kissing her longingly. Emily was confused, what was he doing? He pulled back before kissing her neck. "Emily, kiss me…" Barkis said breathing heavy.

Emily stared at Barkis. "What? O-ok" She kissed back but he was too rough, it scared her. He raped her then takes out a knife. "B-Barkis, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Fear was in her voice.

"Emily, you're un-bloomed, I can't have you as my bride, so I'll help you, and no man would ever want an un-bloomed woman." The knife goes into her heart.

She screamed and then nothing. Barkis gets up, dresses and walks off smirking with the money Emily had had…..

X~X~X~X~

Emily woke up to find a small boy made of bones. "Look, she's pretty!" He said poking her.

Emily stepped back. "W-where am I?" She asked. Her eyes watched. The dead people smiled.

"You're where everyone goes; you're in the land of the Dead." Some woman in a white top hat thing said.

Emily stared. "How do I get back to my Barkis?" She asked.

The woman shakes her head. "You won't see him till he dies."

Emily was torn apart. "Thank you." She said walking off to her room. (Which they gave her) She laid down on her bed/coffin. "Why, oh Barkis, I miss you." She said sobbing lightly.

X~X~X~X~

Emily found she was above land again. _Barkis! _She thought smiling. There on the ground was a man who stared at her in fear. She reaches her hand out for him. _He must be the one who asked me to marry him, I will. _Emily thought. He runs off. She follows.

He runs faster but Emily just walked. Her dress was ripped because Barkis had a hard time getting her un-dressed that it broke. Emily found herself at the church again. _This is where I should have been married. _She thought. "You may now kiss the bride." She said smiling as her lips meet his. They end up back under ground. _I'll miss up there but this man, I love him. _She thought. People smiled at her when she came with the man.

"Emily, is this your new husband?" A dead woman asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes, isn't he lovely?" She said. The woman nodded.

The man started to wake up. He jumped a lot. "He's still soft!" That same boy said poking him; he poked her when Emily first got there.

Emily found out the man's name was Victor, she loved him. "Oh Victor dear," Emily called as they sit down on a bench. "Isn't it lovely?" She asked.

"Y-yes" Victor said.

Emily smiled. She loved him more and more.

"We're getting married and I don't even know your name." Victor said.

"It's Emily" Emily said.

X~X~X~X~

**(We all know what happens; let's go to when Emily leaves)**

Emily smiled at the couple. _I will always love you Victor… _She thought as she flies away. Victor loved Victoria, but Emily was his true love. "Emily, wait!" He called but it was too late, she was gone. He sighed.

"Why did you call her?" Victoria asked.

Victor looked down at her. "Because, I wanted to… to… say good bye." He said. _Yeah, that's what I wanted. _He thought. She smiled and she kisses him. He kissed back but his mind was on the Corpse Bride.

X~X~X~X~

Victor had been married to Victoria for 6 years now and he still thought of that day Emily didn't let him drink the wine to become her husband. _Did I not make her happy? _He thought. Their little girl came running to her daddy, her name was Emily. "Daddy, why so sad?" Emily asked. She looked just like Victor but had her mother's eyes, she was 3 years old.

"No reason Emily, I must be off, can't be late for work." Victor said kissing Emily's forehead and walking out the door. Victoria would be mad that she didn't get her good bye kiss but Victor could care less. He walked out into the forest that had given him his true love, his corpse bride but he had been dumb to give her up. He wouldn't have had Emily if he didn't go with Victoria but he did wish Emily was his wife. "I miss you Emily…" He said walking in the woods. Somehow, he found where Emily's grave was. He stared and sits down next to it. "Emily…" He whispered. Night came, it started to snow and it got very cold. "6 years I have waited for you, still you never came back, why?!" Victor asked the grave, nothing. He falls asleep in the snow.

~With Victoria~

Victoria got worried, Victor wasn't home yet and it was getting bad. "Victor…" She said sighing. Where was he?

~Back to Victor~

Victor was so cold but didn't go looking for home, he stayed near the grave. _I'll see Emily first when I get there. _He thought as everything goes black.

Victor woke up to the colorful lights of the dead. "Emily?" He whispered as he got up.

"Victor? What are you doing back so soon? What about Victoria?" The dead man who asked him was the one who was short.

Victor smiled. "Yes my dear friend it is me. Because I missed… missed… Emily too much and she is most likely home with my little Emily." The child came into his head. He was really dead this time, what could he do? He would never see Emily again, his heart longed for the small girl. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"You had a baby?" That voice had been hurting him for years; he turned to face her, Emily.

"Y-yes" He was back to square one.

**I love the couple Victor/Emily and there are not too many stories for them. :( Why, I have no idea. SO I'll write another chapter soon and then we'll see where this goes. ;)**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

"You had a baby?" That voice had been hurting him for years; he turned to face her, Emily.

"Y-yes" He was back to square one.

**I'm really sorry for the wait, ENJOY!**

Emily smiled. "Then why are you down here and not with her?" She asked.

Victor blushed. "B-because I-I…." He didn't know how to say it. Emily blinked. She waited. Victor blushed heavily. He looked at his feet because he couldn't keep looking at her. "E-Emily…. I-I'm…. n-not with h-her b-because…" He blushed more. "I-I d-died…." He whispered it so low she didn't even hear him.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

He couldn't keep doing this, he bolts. _Why am I running?! I killed myself to be with HER! _Victor thought. His little Emily comes into his head. Her little smile and her laugh, her eyes and her. "Emily…" He whispered.

"Yes?" Victor jumped and spine around to face the voice: Emily.

Victor blushed. "I-I…"

Emily smiled. "Victor, why did you kill yourself?" She asked out of nowhere.

"W-wait, how did you know?" Victor asked.

"Because I know how to tell if someone is dead or not and your skin is blue." Emily said.

He smiled. "I am here because I missed you," There, he said it.

The corpse wasn't ready for that, her eyes widen some and she stares at him. "W-why? W-what a-about V-Victoria?" Emily asked.

Victor blushed. He didn't know what to say. "Well-."

"Emily," Victor and Emily look over their shoulders to find Barkis running over to them. "Emily, I've been trying to- oh hello Victor." Barkis said glaring at Victor.

"Hi," Victor said glaring back.

Emily sighed. "You both know each other, anyway, what is it Barkis?" She asked.

"I was wondering where you were, you are my girlfriend." Barkis said.

"Girlfriend?! Emily-!" Victor started but stopped. She was with the very man who killed her, almost killed him as well. "Fine, I hope you two live happily together in the afterlife." He stormed off.

"Victor wait!" Emily called but he was already gone. She faced Barkis before shaking her head. "You're un believable." She said walking away. "Victor wait, it's not like that!" Emily called looking around.

~X~X~X~X~

Victor walked into the room with Elder Gutknecht. "Elder Gutknecht," He called walking into the room with many books and crows.

"Ow, wait, is that you Victor?" Gutknecht asked.

"Yes, it's me." Victor said.

The old dead man walked and smiled somewhat at Victor. "Why are you back here? What about your Victoria?" He asked.

Victor blushed. "Upstairs…" He whispered.

"Then why are you down here?" Elder Gutknecht asked.

"B-because I k-killed myself t-to be w-with Emily b-but she's w-with Barkis…" Victor said.

The dead guy nodded. "I understand, Emily said she wanted to give him a 2 chance because she thought she wouldn't get you."

Victor looked to be ready to cry. "I run, called after her before she lifts back 6 years ago but she didn't listen! I love Emily! Ok I said it!"

"Y-You love me?" Victor's face becomes red as he faced the door, Emily was standing there…

~X~X~X~X~

Victoria was sitting by the window still waiting for Victor to come home. It had been 2 days already and people were giving up. But not her, she knows Victor was out there somewhere. "Mama, where's daddy?" Young Emily asked sitting on her mother's lap.

She looked at the small girl in her arms. She sighed. "Daddy is at work." She lied.

"But, he's been gone too long to be at work." Emily said.

"Don't worry, he'll be home, soon I hope." Victoria said.

~X~X~X~

Victor blinked, Emily heard…. Him? Oh no! "Well…. You see…" He started but falls quiet. He didn't know how to tell her about his feelings.

"But you're married, to Victoria and you have a child together!" Emily cried.

Here goes nothing… Victor thought as he takes in a breath. "Emily, I-I…. Yes, I'm married… yes I have a child, a daughter with Victoria but I love you. For 6 years you have been on my mind and I wonder day to day what it would be like if you have let me drink that wine all those years ago…" Victor said.

Emily walked over to him and _slapped _him. "Victor Van Dot, I can't _believe _you! You kill yourself, come back to me and think I'll take you back!? You have a _daughter _you lift alone with only a mother! Why!?" Emily yelled.

Victor sighed. "Because I LOVE you! I wanted to be with you!" He yelled back at her. He faces Gutknecht before sighing again. "It seems I'm unwanted here, can you please make me back into a human so I can be with people who care about me?"

"I think I can," Elder Gutknecht said looking around for that book. Emily's eyes let tears roll down her cheeks. _Victor came back to me and I'm sending him away? Why? _She thought. "Here it is, if you ever want to come back, all you must do is say 'Home' three times. And you will be back here." He said.

"Thank you Elder Gutknecht, for always being so nice to me." Victor said. He smiled once before drinking the glass of living stiff. "I will always love you Emily," He whispered before he was gone all together.

~X~X~X~

Victor Van Dot walked into his house to Victoria sitting there. "Victor!" She cried running into his arms. "My god, you're so cold" She said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry; I went into the woods, got lost and only found my way home not too long ago." Victor said.

She smiled at him before kissing him. "Come on, let's go to bed." They went up to bed smiling at each other.

Young Emily Van Dot walked to the church. _Father always said he loved the woods, just never told me why… Also said this place was one of his favorite places as well. _Emily thought walking faster. "I'm coming father," She whispered as she runs to find her father, which she also didn't know he was already home and that the dead were coming back to life…. For The Corpse Bride to be with Victor once again, that her life would turn upside down just because of a small boy with short blue hair and brown eyes…. With the name of Josh…

**I'm sorry for the huge wait, I was busy and had a writer's block, but here is the chapter. :) I'm thinking this will be a story, who knows, please review! :D **


End file.
